


jet lag

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Taruolento story saddened me today, so here's a something cheerful...I hope :)





	

Tomorrow team played in Ohio. Zero and Jude are returning to the „crime“ scene. It's been several years since that day when Jude as a junior agent came to negotiate the turn of promising young players in LA. Jude knew when this day looked into those blue eyes that his life will change, not exactly in what ways, but he knew.

Today both of them are sitting on the plane because Jude had same business in the Zero old club. While the other players and the escort team sleep, two of them under his breath whispering. "Jude, don't be so old-fashioned, I of all people know that you can be very naughty" Zero winked. "Stupid, if we just disappeared together, everyone will know what we are doing," Jude flushed at the thought. Zero doesn't give up easy, all this incredibly amusing him and make him horny. "So what if they know, everybody does it." Jude must admit that he wasn't quite indifferent, but reflected constantly around them by chance someone doesn't listen. Then Zero rose significantly at him and walked toward the bathroom. Jude's moments or two squirms in the seat and then stood up and followed him. Around them all still sleep. Jude knocked on the toilet door and suddenly Zero pulled him inside and shut door. The room is too small for one person, even less for two grown men, so they wanted or not they squeeze together. Zero doesn't lose a moment, starts kissing him and reaches for a belt Jude pants. Turned him by facing on the sink and with the other hand he stripped with one motion his pants and boxer shorts. Now with swift movement took off his pants and boxers too, so Jude felt rubs swollen cock from his ass while he kiss his neck. "Bend over" Zero commands with husky voice. Jude don't protest but did as he was told. Zero spits in his hand and first with hand try to prepare Jude entrance, then suddenly begins to push hard dick enter, slightly while entrance is open enough to receive him full. Jude doesn't dare breathe, even less something else. But when Zero caught the right rhythm he didn't care anymore who's going and whether someone will know. He felt his pleasure overwhelm whole body, especially when Zude catches and starts to jerk off his dick while his other hand tightly holds his hip. Neither doesn't take long to juices flow. Jude are reared on the toes and leave in the sink, while Zero at the last minute before they finish take off the dick out of Jude's ass and ends in the toilet.   
"This was crazy" Zero says until picks up your pants and trousers and helping Jude to get dressed.   
"You're insane," Jude slapped him in the ass, pouting, but Zero knows that he enjoyed as much as he " That is why you love me" Zero pushed him through the open door to the outside. Jude fearfully looked around and saw that everyone still asleep, and just quietly slipped into a seat, and for a few minutes Zero followed him. They both giggle like kids.

When they land in Ohio, the team around them moving toward the exit. Jude at one point caught sight of Lionel, and she in passing whispered in his ear, "it looks like someone found the balls" and winked. Jude just laughed. I guess I am, he thought, and then headed on toward the exit.


End file.
